


Truth or Dare

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m not answering. Give me a dare instead.”





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic for them for a while and finally did it!
> 
> For the [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: truth or dare.

It was well passed two in the morning and everyone was passed out in the middle of Kimberly’s bedroom floor. Everyone except Jason who was well on his way to falling asleep, barely able to keep his eyes open as he lay on the floor, and Zack who was staring out the window, an almost empty beer bottle in his hand. 

“Zack,” Jason called out softly, trying to get the man’s attention while doing his best to not watch the other three. He heard movement to his left and turned to see Kimberly curling up to Trini and smiled softly as he watched his friends. His attention turned back to Zack who hadn’t acknowledged him. “Zack?”

“Yes?”

Jason frowned when Zack didn’t look at him, but continue to stare out the window. “It’s almost three in the morning, we should get some sleep.”

“There’s no school tomorrow.”

“No, but Zordon might need us.”

Zack gave a heavy sigh and set his bottle down on Kimberly’s dresser before making his way over to the empty sleeping bag next to Jason, but instead of getting into it, he straddled Jason’s lap. The red ranger looked up at Zack in shock, but found his hands immediately going to Zack’s hips. 

“Just how much have you had to drink?”

“Enough.”

Jason’s eyes went to Zack’s hands which were pressed against Jason’s stomach. As much as he wanted to attribute the feelings he was having at their position to being drunk, he knew that he couldn’t and prayed that Zack didn’t notice the situation happening in his pants. 

“Truth or dare.”

Jason looked back up at Zack’s face, but it was hard to see him in the dark room. “Zack, it’s late, and we’re both drunk.”

“Truth or dare, Jason.”

The group had played it earlier that night, almost as soon as they had started drinking, and Jason began to wonder what possessed Zack to want to continue it, and why he only wanted to play between the two of them. 

Instead of pressing again for them to go to bed, he humored Zack. “Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on someone?” Zack asked, echoing the same question Kimberly had asked Jason earlier. 

Jason frowned, his cheeks heating up. He knew the others knew the answer before he said finally nodded to end his turn. “I’ve already answered that, Zack.”

Zack leaned down a little and Jason could make out a smirk on his face. “Did you? I don’t recall you actually saying anything.”

Jason looked up for a long moment, trying to figure out Zack’s motives. Finally, he whispered, “Yes.”

“Ask me.”

Jason sighed. “Truth or dare, Zack?”

“Truth.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to get to know my friend better,” Zack replied. “Truth or dare, Jason.”

“That’s not-okay, truth.”

“Do I know them?”

Jason turned his head away, not wanting to give too much away. “Yes.”

“Truth.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“It’s still my turn and I pick truth.”

“What do you gain from this?”

“A better understanding of you.”

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. “Okay. Okay. Fine. My turn now?” Zack nodded. “Truth.”

“Can’t keep picking truth, Jason,” Zack said, leaning down more. “Who do you have a crush on?”

“I’m not answering. Give me a dare instead.”

Zack smiled. “I dare you to kiss me.” Jason stared up at Zack in shock. Did he know this entire time? 

Slowly, Jason started to sit up, wrapping an arm around Zack to keep him from tumbling off him as he moved. They sat there for a long moment just staring at each other. He moved his hands along Zack’s sides, his heart racing. Briefly he considered asking Zack if he really wanted to do this in Kimberly’s bedroom with their friends sleeping around them.

He started to lean forward, but stopped just inches from Zack’s lips. “If I do this, will it end the game?”

“I guess you’ll just have to kiss me and find out.”

Jason hesitated for just a second before closing the distance between them. He originally meant to just briefly kiss the other ranger, but once their lips touched, Jason didn’t want it to end. Zack eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jason and holding him tight.

Zack was the one to break the kiss moments later. He was smiling at Jason and Jason found himself smiling back before asking, “So, what does this make us now?”

“What do you want us to be?”

Jason answered by kissing Zack again.


End file.
